The present invention relates generally to a latch assembly used to releasably secure a door. Generally speaking, the latch assembly includes various subassemblies including a pawl assembly, a lever assembly, and a lock assembly. These subassemblies cooperate during operation of the lock. For example, when a user closes the door the pawl assembly receives and secures a strike, thus securing the door in place. In order to open the door, the pawl assembly must be actuated so as to release the strike. First, a user unlocks the door by actuating the lock assembly, e.g., with a key. When unlocked, the user then pulls the handle, which in turn actuates the lever assembly. The lever assembly actuates the pawl assembly to release the strike, which enables the user to open the door. When in the locked position, the lock assembly prevents the lever assembly from actuating the pawl the assembly.